From Horrible Spring to Lovely Winter
by Byun Yuki
Summary: Summary : Kyungsoo yang baru saja putus dengan Kris, karena Kris yang berselingkuh dengan Kristal, masih mencoba untuk menenangkan hati nya(move on), tapi seperti nya akan agak sulit. Bagaimana cara Kyungsoo untuk move on? Bisakah dia?/KaiSoo slight KrisSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan and other pairing Warning : GS, typo maybe, alur cepat, dll [CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

EXO OT12 © SME

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER © YUKI

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Badness starts here

.

.

Di Sekolah XOXO High School, tepat nya di kelas 11.1 tampak ramai plus berisik karena gak ada nya guru. Di kursi pojok tampak 3 orang yeoja sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan handphone nya, Baekhyun yang sibuk makan dengan cemilannya, sementara Luhan mendengarkan musik menggunakan earphonenya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memecahkan ke heningan. "eh Soo, kamu tau gak apa yang aku lihat kemarin" Baekhyun bertanya seraya memakan keripik nya.

"Ya, mana ku tau lah Baek, memang nya aku peramal" Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya dari handphone nya.

"Em, iyaa sih. Eh, tapi dengar dulu. Kyung, aku bukan nya mau merusak hubungan mu atau apa ya, tapi kayak nya pacar mu selingkuh deh" Baekhyun mengatakan nya dengan muka serius.

"Wah, memang udah ku duga dia namja yang gak baik, eh tapi gimana cerita nya Baek?" Luhan yang mulai tertarik, melepas earphone nya dan mulai ikut dalam percakapan kedua sahabat nya itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap kosong layar handphone nya.

"Gini Lu, kemarin aku lihat Kris oppa jalan sama Kristal, mereka pake acara gandengan tangan lagi. Idih.." Baekhyun menceritakan dengan muka jijik.

"Wah, parah ni Kris oppa" Luhan melirik ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"So-

"Kamu yakin itu Kris oppa?" Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyakinkan Kyungsoo, kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Kyungsoo terdiam lalu menghela napas dan pura-pura sibuk lagi dengan handphone nya. Baekhyun dan Luhan berpandangan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan simpati, lalu kembali ke kegiatan mereka semula.

Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Kris-namja yang satu tingkat di atas mereka itu-sudah enam bulan lebih. Awal nya Luhan gak setuju dengan hubungan sahabat nya itu dengan Kris, karena dia punya eonni yang satu angkatan dan satu kelas dengan Kris.

Waktu Kris mulai mendekati Kyungsoo enam bulan lalu, Luhan langsung bertanya ke eonni nya tentang Kris. Eonni nya bilang Kris itu playboy. Tapi karena Sahabat nya itu bilang, "Tenang saja Hannie, kalau dia memang gak baik, aku akan langsung mengakhiri nya dan tanpa ada air mata". Jadi ya Luhan mau tidak mau menyetujui itu, lagi pula sudah enam bulan tidak ada masalah, ya... sampai sekarang.

Ah, dan tentang Kristal, Kristal itu 'teman' satu angkatan mereka, ya kalau bisa di bilang teman sih. Kristal itu sangat benci pada Kyungsoo sejak mereka duduk di kelas 10, waktu itu mereka satu kelas. Entah apa yang di benci Kristal dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri pun gak tau.

.

.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun. Tiga yeoja cantik dan tiga namja tampan itu sedang ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Entah kesambet apa, mereka menghabiskan jam istirahat pertama untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Tenang aja mereka bukan triple date, mereka belajar kok, lagi pula gak mungkin juga.

Chanyeol ini teman seangkatan mereka juga tapi dia ada di kelas 11.3 bersama Chen, Chanyeol ini juga namjachingu Baekhyun dan Chen memiliki yeojachingu yang ada di kelas 12.1, yup dia satu tingkat di atas mereka.

Sedangkan Sehun ini adik kelas mereka, dia ada di kelas 10.2 dan juga namjachingu nya Luhan. Tenang saja, mereka semua taken kok.

"Ah~ boring" Untuk kesekian kali nya Baekhyun mengeluh dan menghela napas, dia memang pada dasar nya kurang suka buku.

"Baekhyun, kau ini berisik" Chen yang sedang konsentrasi membaca agak terganggu dengan Baekhyun.

"Ck. Jangan banyak comment kau dinosaurus" Baekhyun gak menggubris ekspresi kesal Chen dan langsung beralih pada Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya "Yeollie~ apa kau tidak bosan" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan namjachingu nya itu.

Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya juga mulai bosan, menutup buka nya dan berpaling ke baekhyun. "Hm. Aku memang sudah bosan sih. Jadi Baekkie ku ini mau nya gimana" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Um. Gimana kalau kita ke kantin saja, perut ku mulai demo" Baekhyun mengembungan pipi nya.

"Oke, siap tuan putri. Ayo kita ke kantin, lagi pula kasian nanti kalau calon anak ku yang ada di dalam perut ibu nya gak di beri makan" Kata-kata bercanda Chanyeol itu langsung di sambut oleh jitakan mesra dari yeojachingu nya itu.

"Ih Yeollie, gak lucu tau" Muka Baekhyun langsung merah padam

Chanyeol yang selesai dari acara mengusap bekas jitakan Baekhyun tadi pun langsung menyambung lagi. "Loh, aku serius Baekkie, kan kataku calon, jadi nanti, atau baekkie ku ini mau nya sekarang, hm?" Chanyeol menyeringai jail ke Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun? Ya you know lah, dengan muka yang merah banget dia menimpuki Chanyeol menggunakan buku nya dengan penuh cinta-ralat penuh amarah plus malu.

"Hey Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun noona, Ini perpustakaan, kalau mau melakukan drama jangan di sini, dan kata nya tadi mau ke kantin, kalau mau ke kantin, cepat sudah pergi, kalian mengganggu" Sehun menatap kedua kakak kelas nya itu.

"Ais, kau ini, kami tau, kami tau. Baiklah, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Chen kami ke kantin dulu ya, ayo Baek" Chanyeol berdiri, tersenyum pada teman teman nya sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo(kebiasaan), lalu Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Hah, mereka berdua itu" Luhan hanya geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka selalu saja begitu, tapi mereka juga yang membuat suasana yang kadang gak enak menjadi enak. Ya mungkin keberisikan mereka gak selalu jadi bencana.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam, langsung berdiri. "Maaf teman-teman aku hampir terlambat, jadi aku pergi dulu ya. Bye" Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan sekilas dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ah, Pasti tentang Kris hyung, dasar Kyungsoo noona" Sehun tersenyum geli. Dia lalu mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Luhan. Yeojachingu nya itu masih melihat ke arah pintu-lebih tepat nya ke arah Kyungsoo pergi- dengan tatapan iba.

"Lu, Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Hunnie, aku hanya khawatir pada Kyungsoo" Luhan menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo noona akan baik-baik saja Lu, Kyungsoo noona kan perempuan yang kuat" Sehun mencoba untuk menghilangkan ke khawatiran yang ada pada Luhan.

"Ya" Luhan kembali pada buku nya, 'Aku harap juga begitu Hunnie' tambah Luhan dalam hati.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang makan di kantin, makan mereka gak diam, bisa di lihat, mereka tertawa bersama, kadang Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol sambil cemberut dan Chanyeol akan tertawa, sebenarnya mereka ini makan atau apa?

Baekhyun yang mau menyuap makanan nya berhenti, saat melihat Amber dan Yuri yang ada di seberang meja nya, mereka sedang membicarakn sesuatu lalu tertawa. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, menaruh sumpit nya dan langsung berdiri, Chanyeol yang langsung menoleh ke Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol menatap yeojachingu nya ini dengan tatapan binggung.

"Sebentar Yeollie. Tunggu sebenentar ya" Baekhyun mulai meninggalkan meja mereka dan mendekati meja Amber dan Yuri. Chanyeol yang melihat yeojachingu nya itu menghampiri siapa, langsung menghela napas dan menopang dagu nya di atau meja tanpa melepaskan pandangan nya dari yeoja-nya itu.

Amber yang sedang berbincang dengan Yuri, langsung menghentikan perbincangan nya saat melihat siapa yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Well, Well, lihat siapa yang datang" Amber menyeringai

"Ck. Aku datang hanya ingin bertanya tentang ketua bodoh kalian itu" Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata nya jengah.

"Hey! Jaga mulut mu!" Amber langsung berdiri dan menatap sengit Baekhyun.

"Memang nya kau mau tanya apa?" Yuri bertanya sambil memainkan handphone nya.

"Aku cuma mau, mengklarifikasi sesuatu. Apa Kristal dan Kris oppa itu berpacaran?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan santai, namun tatapan nya tajam.

"Hah. Gak mungkin lah. Kau ini kalau mau bercanda yang lebih bagus dong. Kris itu bukan level Kristal" Amber menyunggingkan senyum sombongnya.

"Yakin? Terus yang aku lihat jalan sama Kris oppa itu siapa? Memang nya Kristal punya kembaran, hah?" Baekhyun mulai gak sabar.

"Memang kapan kau lihat mereka jalan?" Yuri mengalihkan padangan dari handphone dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Waktu aku sama Chanyeol jalan ke Mall. Aku lihat mereka bergandengan tangan." Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan nya ke depan dada.

"Hahaha.. Kau salah lihat kali" Amber masih menatap remeh Baekhyun

"Gak mungkin aku salah lihat, lagi pula Chanyeol juga lihat kok. Kan mereka lewat di samping kami, dan Kris oppa juga gak sadar kalau di lihatin oleh kami" Baekhyun memasang muka datar.

Amber dan Yuri langsung kaget mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi taman sekolah yang ada di bawah pohon sakura. Gak sampai semenit dia pasti menoleh kan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sebenarnya dia di situ sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi Sejak 15 menit yang lalu orang itu gak muncul-muncul.

'Oppa kemana sih, gak tau kah jam istirahat mau berakhir dan aku udah lama nunggu. Jangan-jangan oppa lupa.' Batin Kyungsoo gusar dan agak kecewa. Dan dia menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kali nya.

.

.

.

.

.

3 orang yeoja cantik sedang makan di kantin sekolahan mereka, lebih tepat nya 2 orang yang makan karena yang satu sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan nya. Yeoja itu cuma menatam kosong makanan nya.

"Kyung, kamu kenapa?" Luhan yang khawatir bernyata pada Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo sama sekali gak menyentuh makanan nya. "Dari tadi murung dan gak makan" tambah Luhan.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo memjawab pertanyaan Luhan, tiba-tiba Kris datang dan dengan gembira menyapa Kyungsoo namun tidak dihiraukan Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kamu kenapa?" Kris merasa binggung kenapa Kyungsoo dari tadi cemberut.

"Oppa tau gak kemarin itu hari apa" Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Gak, memangnya kenapa?" Kris bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Gak merasakan tatapan Baekhyun yang udah sangat menusuk dari awal dia duduk di meja mereka tadi.

"Oppa boleh gak, aku pinjam handphone oppa?" Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Kris, Kyungsoo langsung ingin meminjam handphone Kris.

"Aa.. Soo, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Mau ngerjain tugas" Kris langsung berdiri dengan muka gugup dan kaku lalu di pergi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan yang ngeliat perilaku Kris seperti itu tambah yakin bahwa Kris memang benar-benar selingkuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris baru sampai di rumah Kyungsoo langsung menuju toilet karena kebelet dan handphone nya di tinggal di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo yang memang mau melihat isi handphone Kris pun, membuka handphone nya dan memuka pesan.

Di handphone Kris penuh dengan pesan dari 'My Baby Honey', perasaab nya dia dan Kris akhir-akhir gak sesering ini deh bertukaran pesan. Jadi Kyungsoo membuka salah satu pesan yang di kirim Kris ke 'My Baby Honey'.

To : My Baby Honey

Good Night, Sweet dream Baby.

I Love you My Baby Kristal3

From : You

Terkirim : Kemarin, 09:23pm

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu langsung syok. 'Oppa, kenapa kau tega'. Kyungsoo hanya diam dia bahkan gak netes kan air mata, dia memang gak menangis di luar tapi dia menangis di dalam hati nya. 'Seharusnya aku mendengarkan kata-kata Luhan'. Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Kris yang baru saja balik dari toilet langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"So-

"Oppa, sebaiknya oppa pulang saja, aku tiba-tiba merasa gak enak badan" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kris dan langsung menyuruh Kris pulang. Kalau lama-lama Kris di sini, dia gak akan nahan untuk gak nonjok muka nya.

Kris diam sebentar, "Ah, Kamu tidak apa-apa? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya. Istirahat saja ya Soo." Kris menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo sebentar, berpamitan lalu pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gimana kalau kita pergoki aja mereka" Celetuk Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Setelah mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, Baekhyun turut prihatin pada Kyungsoo dan semakin gerah pada Kris.

"Hmm.. Bukan ide yang buruk sih. Tapi gimana caranya?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun bertanya.

"Hehe. Aku tadi dengar kalau Kristal hari ini mau ke Mall sendirian. Gak mungkin kalau dia cuma sendiri kan." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka bertiga berpandangan dan mengangguk serempak.

.

.

Rencana pun di jalan kan. Sekarang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang mengikuti Kristal ke Mall. Kristal gak sadar kalau dia sedang di buntuti.

Kristal sedang melihat-lihat pakaian dan terkadang mencoba, lalu membeli yang menurut nya bagus.

Lama Kristal berkeliling, namun gak terlihat tanda-tanda dari Kris.

Baekhyun yang mengusul kan ini, sekarang mulai bosan dan gak sabar, tapi Kyungsoo dan Luhan membujuk Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun pun kembali sabar.

Gak lama kemudian, Kristal terlihat berjalan keluar dari Mall. Sebelum itu dia telah mengganti baju nya dengan baju yang di beli nya dari Mall.

Kristal pergi menuju taman yang gak terlalu jauh dari Mall itu, lalu dia duduk di kursi taman. Seperti nya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih mengikuti Kristal, bersembunyi di balik semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kristal. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo dari tadi sudah gerah, tapi Luhan membantu nya menenangkan diri.

Gak lama kemudian datang lah Kris, Kris dan Kristal berbicara sebentar, lalu Kris duduk di sebelah Kristal. Dengan manja nya Kristal memeluk lengan Kria dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kris, dan Kria menyandarkan kepala nya ke kepala Kristal.

Dari tempat nya Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar gerah melihat mereka.

Sekarang Kris dan Kristal saling berpandangan dan berpegangan tangan.

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya dan langsung menuju tempat Kris dan Kristal.

"Kris oppa..."

Kris mendengar seseorang memanggil nya, dia menoleh dan kaget melihat Kyungsoo, dia refleks langsung berdiri.

"Soo, ini gak seperti yang kamu lihat, aku bisa jelaskan" Dengan gugup nya Kria bicara, bahkan muka nya sudah pucat pasi.

Kristal hanya diam dan tersenyum sinis pada Kyungsoo.

"Gak perlu, ini sudah menjelaskan semua nya oppa. Jadi gini kelakukan oppa sama dia" Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Tapi Soo-

"Sudah lah oppa, kita akhiri saja" Kyungsoo menatap malas ke arah Kris. Kris sudah ketangkap basah berselingkuh, dan masih saja kukuh kalau dia masih bisa menjelaskan.

"Soo, tapi aku mencintaimu, bukan Kristal" Kris masih mencoba untuk menjelaskan sekaligus meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Benarkah?" Baekhyun dan Luhan sampai mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Apa-apa sahabat mereka itu.

"Kyung, untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang binggung langsung bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Diam dulu Baek" Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyu untuk diam. Baekhyun diam dengan muka sebal. Ada apa dengan sahabat nya ini. Masak dia percaya dengan Kris. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah Kristal yang menunjukan ekspresi sinis.

"Iyaa, Soo, aku mencintaimu" Kris tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ooh. Jadi begitu" Kyungsoo mendekati Kris, Kyungsoo membelai pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo...

TBC..

#..

ff lama blm selesai malahh bikin ff baruu.. parahh ak nii.. mslhh nyy cerita yg sblm nyy, lgii malass.. n tiba-tiba waktu aku nonton tv. entah knpa ide ini muncul.. tolong kritik n saran nyy yaa.. ak sngatt perlu itu.. krna ini pertama kali nya ak nulis ff EXO..*wink


	2. Chapter 2

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

EXO © SME

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER © YUKI

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Take a break

.

.

Sebelumnya di From Horrible Spring to Lovely Winter..

.

"Sudah lah oppa, kita akhiri saja" Kyungsoo menatap malas ke arah Kris. Kris sudah ketangkap basah berselingkuh, dan masih saja kukuh kalau dia masih bisa menjelaskan.

"Soo, tapi aku mencintaimu, bukan Kristal" Kris masih mencoba untuk menjelaskan sekaligus meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Benarkah?" Baekhyun dan Luhan sampai mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Apa-apaan sahabat mereka itu.

"Kyung, untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun yang binggung langsung bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Diam dulu Baek" Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun untuk diam. Baekhyun diam dengan muka sebal. Ada apa dengan sahabat nya ini. Masak dia percaya dengan Kris. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah Kristal yang menunjukan ekspresi sinis.

"Iyaa, Soo, aku mencintaimu" Kris tersenyum sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ooh. Jadi begitu" Kyungsoo mendekati Kris, Kyungsoo membelai pipi Kris. Kris tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo...

.

.

Buagh..!

Kris terjatuh ke belakang, karena pukulan dari Kyungsoo. Kristal yang terkejut langsung beringsut mendekati Kris.

"Tapi maaf aku sudah tidak" Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan pergi menjauh dari Kris yang duduk sambil memegangi hidung nya yang merah mungkin sedikit berdarah, lalu di susul Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menatap Kris dan Kristal dengan pandangan jijik.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang membuat daun-daun pepohonan menari-nari, langit begitu gelap mungkin sore ini akan turun hujan atau mungkin hanya mendung.

Kyungsoo merapatkan mantel yang digunakannya, walaupun sudah musim semi tapi hawa musim dingin masih lumayan terasa, dia juga mempererat pegangan nya pada kantong belanjaan yang baru saja di beli nya dari mini market yang tidak jauh dari rumah nya.

Setelah dia sampai di depan gerbang rumah nya Kyungsoo membuka gerbangnya, menutup nya lagi dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo masih melepas sepatu nya, saat di rasa nya suara langkah kaki mendekati nya dari belakang.

"Eonni, es krim ku mana?" seorang gadis kira-kira berumur 14thn, berjalan dengan sedikit melompat-lompat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan diam mengambil es krim dari dalam kantong belanjaan yang di bawa nya tadi "Ini Gi" Kyungsoo menyodorkan es krim ke arah adiknya, "Kau ini sudah kelas 9, masih saja berlaku seperti anak umur 5thn" Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan melewati adik nya.

"biar saja" Do Hyang Gi-nama adik Kyungsoo-sedikit berlari menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Eonni?" Hyang Gi memanggil Kyungsoo sambil melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Apa Eonni sedang ada masalah?" Kyungsoo langsung berhenti, tepat di depan pintu dapur rumahnya."Eonni tidak seperti biasanya?" tambah Hyang Gi. Kyungsoo diam membisu, tatapan nya kosong.

"Eonni" Hyang Gi memanggil Kyungsoo

"..."

"Eonn-

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu seperti itu?" Do Ryeowook berseru dari dalam dapur.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan langsung berjalan lagi, dia mendekati counter yang ada di dapur dan menaruh kantong belanjaan nya, berbalik dan pergi dari dapur.

"Apa menurut Eomma, Eonni sedikit aneh?" Hyang Gi bertanya pada Eomma nya yang sedang mecuci piring di wastafel, lalu mendekati kantong belanjaan yang Kyungsoo taruh di counter tadi.

Ryeowook menoleh pada anak bungsu nya itu. "Ya memang, setelah pulang dari acara jalan-jalan nya, Eonni mu itu jadi pendiam" Ryeowook berpikir, lalu mengeluarkan isi kantong belanjaan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Apa menurut Eomma terjadi masalah" Hyang Gi melanjutkan makan es krim nya seraya mendekati Ryeowook.

"Hmm.." Ryeowook berdiam sebentar. "Ya, semoga saja tidak" Ryeowook menoleh pada Hyang Gi dan tersenyum.

Hyang Gi membalas senyum Ryeowook dan mengangguk.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang telungkup di ranjang nya, menenggelamkan wajah nya pada bantal. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, seperti orang sedang tidur, padahal tidak. Sebenarnya dia sedang menahan diri nya untuk menangis, bohong kalau dia berkata dia tidak sakit, sebenarnya dia sangat sakit, tapi dulu dia sudah berjanji pada Luhan kalau dia tidak akan menangis.

Nal annehejwo~ Yeah~ Gedege salgo innen gose nado hamkke deryogajwo~

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala nya dan menoleh ke arah handphone nya yang berbunyi, di ulurkan nya tangan nya untuk mengambil handphone nya yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang nya.

Baekhyun

Itu lah tulisan yang tertera saat dia melihat layar handphone nya, di tekan nya tombol accept dan menempelkan handphone nya ke telinganya. Baru saja Kyungsoo mau berbicara, suara cempreng di seberang sudah memotong nya duluan.

 _"KYUNGSOO...!"_

Kyungsoo meringis dan menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya.

 _"Ya! Byun Baekhyun jangan berteriak, kau membuat telingaku sakit"_ Suara lain terdengar dari seberang handphone nya lalu terdengar suara tawa Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian sedang bersama, Lu?" Karena Kyungsoo mendengar suara Luhan tadi.

 _"Tidak, Kyung, aku sedang on the phone dengan Baekhyun lalu kami memutuskan untuk menelpon mu"_ Luhan menjelasakan dari seberang telepon.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala nya, walaupun dia tahu Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak melihat.

 _"Oo ya Kyung, Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maksudku, tentang kejadian siang tadi"_ Baekhyun berkata perlahan, takut membuat Kyungsoo sakit atau baper.

Kyungsoo langsung terdiam, pandangannya kembali kosong.

 _"Kyung"_ Sekarang terdengar suara lembut Luhan.

"..."

 _"Kyungsoo"_ Suara yang lebih cempreng terdengar.

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok" Kyungsoo membuat suara nya terdengar ceria, lalu sedikit terkekeh(terpaksa).

Baekhyun dan Luhan menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sedang berbohong.

 _"Kami tau kau sedang berbohong Kyung"_ Suara Baekhyun terdengar.

 _"Kau tau kan, kami selalu ada untuk mu, jangan memendam sendiri"_ Luhan menambahkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Betapa bahagia nya dia memiliki sahabat seperti Baekhyun dan Luhan. "Iyaa, maaf. Aku tau kok. Terima kasih, teman-teman"

"Eonni?" Hyang Gi, muncul di depan pintu Kyungsoo. "Ayo, turun makan malam" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Hyang Gi, lalu kembali ke Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Aku mau makan malam dulu ya, Lu, Baek. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolahan" Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya.

 _"Oke Kyung, Bye"_ Baekhyun mengatakan dengan semangat.

 _"Bye, Kyungsoo. Makan yang banyak ya"_ Beritahu Luhan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menutup panggilan nya. Dia menaruh handphone nya lalu turun ke ruang makan bersama dengan Hyang Gi.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk termenung menatap ke luar jendela di kursi nya. Sekarang di dalam kelas masih sepi, karena masih jam 6:27am. Entah kesambet apa di pergi kesekolah hari ini pagi sekali.

Kalau di lihat sekilas, Kyungsoo seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di luar jendela, apalagi dengan muka serius nya. Tapi kalau dilihat dengan seksama, Kyungsoo memang melihat ke luar jendela tapi dia tidak memperhatikan apa-apa. Dia menatap keadaan di luar dengan kosong.

Pukk

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan tangan yang menyentuh bahu nya. Lalu dia menoleh, dan menemukan wajah Luhan yang menatap nya Khawatir. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat memasang wajah ceria.

"Eh, Luhan, kamu udah datang" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Luhan, 'sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun' Kyungsoo membatin.

Luhan duduk di tempat duduk nya, di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi melamun Kyung?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo menyelidiki.

"Aa. Aku tidak melamun kok Lu" Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

"Oo ya. Terus kamu datang jam berapa? Tumben sebelum aku sampai, kamu sudah ada?" Ya sebenarnya Luhan agak kaget waktu dia masuk kelas dan melihat Kyungsoo sudah ada di dalam kelas, tidak seperti biasa nya.

"Um. Entahlah, aku tidak melihat jam waktu aku berangkat" Kyungsoo tertawa hambar. Sebenarnya dia sedikit(?) berbohong.

"Hmm.. Lalu apa yang kamu lihat di luar, sampai melihat begitu lama? Seperti nya sangat menarik" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh selidik. Sedangkan yang di tatap tambah makin kikuk. Tapi untungnya sahabatnya yang berisik itu datang Kyungsoo merasa terselamatkan.

"Hai Kyungsoo..! Luhan..!" Baekhyun memanggil mereka dengan heboh dari depan kelas mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya, yaitu di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kami hanya membicara tentang 'hal menarik' yang di lihat Kyungsoo di luar" Luhan melirik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menyengir kikuk.

"Hm?" Baekhyun yang baru datang menatap dua sahabat nya itu binggung.

"Memang nya kenap-

Tett Tett Tett

Bunyi bel memotong Baekhyun yang baru saja mau bertanya. Tidak lama kemudian Guru datang. Mereka pun mulai belajar.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan seorang diri. Dia baru saja pulang dari sekolah nya. Jangan berpikir kalau Baekhyun dan Luhan tega membiarkan sahabat mereka pulang sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo yang menolak ajakan pulang Baekhyun maupun Luhan, karena arah rumah mereka berlawanan dan jarak rumah Kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahan mereka.

Lagi pula Kyungsoo berencana mampir ke toko buku langganan nya terlebih dahulu. Mau membeli novel baru yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu nya.

Tring

Saat Kyungsoo masuk, sudah tercium aroma buku-buku. Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu pergi ke bagian novel. Dia mulai berkutat dengan novel-novel. Memang buku adalah hal kedua yang bisa mengalihkan dunia nya.

Kyungsoo mencari nama penulis favorite nya.

"Uh. Dimana ya? Apa aku tanya saja?" Kyungsoo bergumam pada diri nya. Masalah nya dia tidak menemukan novel yang di cari nya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan tapi tidak ada petugas nya toko buku nya, lalu menoleh ke kiri tidak ada juga. lalu dia berjinjit melihat ke depan melewati rak-rak buku novel yang ada di depan nya. Gotcha! Di sana ada petugas nya, tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung mehampiri orang itu.

"Permisi" Petugas yang bergender laki-laki itu menoleh saat di dengarnya ada orang di belakangnya.

"Saya sedang mencari novel Ilana tan, Sunshine becomes you. Apakah sudah ada?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan formal dan sopan.

"Aa. Apakah anda sudah mencari ke bagian 'I'?" Laki-laki itu menunjuk rak buku di mana Kyungsoo datang tadi.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo berkata dengan gusar.

Petugas laki-laki itu berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dan pergi ke arah rak buku yang di tunjuk nya tadi. Kyungsoo langsung mengikutinya.

Petugas itu langsung sibuk mencari novel yang Kyungsoo cari. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah berdiri tidak sabar. 'Sudah ku bilang kau gak ada, tapi kenapa masih di cek' Kyungsoo membatin. Kyungsoo menghela napas, melirik petugas yang masih mencari itu. 'Seperti nya dia orang baru, aku tidak pernah melihatnya' tambah Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ini" Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak dengan buku yang tiba-tiba ada di depan wajah nya.

Kyungsoo mengambil buku yang di sodorkan petugas itu, dan membaca cover itu.

Sunshine Becomes You

Itu tulisan yang tertera di cover novel yang di pegng Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah bulat dan besar itu tambah besar seperti ingin keluar dari tempat nya. Dia terkejut bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Bagaimana bisa buku ini ada di rak situ, sedangkan dia sudah mencari nya daritadi.

"Anda mencari novel itu kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Petugas itu membungkukan badan nya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

'Mungkin karena aku terlalu bersemangat, jadi penyakit kurang teliti ku kambuh' Kyungsoo angguk-angguk sendiri. Lalu dia pergi ke kasir dan membayar novel itu.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Do sedang makan siang di kediaman mereka. Mereka semua makan dengan diam dan khusuk. Karena memang appa mereka-Do Kyuhyun-melarang untuk berbicara atau ribut pada saat makan.

Setelah selesai Kyuhyun dan Hyang Gi ingin membantu membereskan meja makan tapi langsung di usir Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo, jadi mereka berdua pergi menuju ruang tengah. Sedang kan Kyungsoo dan Ryeowook membereskan meja makan, sekarang mereka sedang mencuci piring Ryeowook yang mencuci, Kyungsoo yang membilas.

"Kyung, bagaimana sekolah mu?" Ryeowook menoleh sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Baik-baik saja eomma, tidak ada masalah kok" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Ryeowook.

"Hmm.. Kalau ada masalah tentang sekolah atau pun yang lain, jangab ragu menceritakan pada eomma ya" Ryeowook berhenti sebentar dan menatap anak sulung nya itu.

Kyungsoo menatap balik eomma nya. "Tentu saja eomma" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengancungkan jempol nya.

Ryeowook jadi ikut tersenyun lalu mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. 'mungkin dia tidak ingin menceritakan nya' batin Ryeowook.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kamar nya. Dia mengambil nove yang baru di beli nya tadi, membuka segel nya lalu mulai membaca. Baru sekitar 10-15 menit dia membaca handphone nya sudah berbunyi.

Kyungsoo membaca pesan yang masuk.

From : Baekkie-bacon

Kyung, Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Aku dan Luhan akan menjemput mu. Kamu gak keberatab kami membawa Chanyeol dan Sehun kan? Tenang saja, kamu gak akan jadi obat nyamuk^^

Kyungsoo baru mau mencerna isi pesan Baekhyun, saat ada pesan lain yang masuk ke handphone nya.

From : Luhan-deer

Kyung, kami sudah di bawah, Baekhyun terlalu lambat memberitahu mu. Ayo cepat turub, kami tunggu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"MWO?!"

TBC

#.

Sorry kalau lama dan kurang bagus, dan kurang panjang mungkin. karna beberapa waktu ini ak agk kehilangan mood nulis jadi ak sedang berusahan nii. waktu liat review yang bagus-bagua, semangat ku langsung tinggi. hehe. jadi sempat lah menulis lanjutan nya. Tenang kalau ada kesalahan di sini ak akn memperbaiki nya di chap 3. oke.. hehe.

Di tunggu review nyy ya.. Aku sangan memerlukan support, kritik dab sarab dari kalian semua. dan terima kasih karena mau membaca tulisan kuu.. oke sampai di sini.. mata kuu udah 5 watt nii.. hehe..

See you guys in Chap 3^^


	3. Chapter 3

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

EXO © SME

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER © YUKI

.

.

.

Chapter 3

The Goodness finally come(maybe)

.

.

Sebelum nya di Horrible Spring to Lovely Winter

.

Kyungsoo membaca pesan yang masuk dari handphone nya.

From : Baekkie-bacon

Kyung, Ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan. Aku dan Luhan akan menjemput mu. Kamu gak keberatan kami membawa Chanyeol dan Sehun kan? Tenang saja, kamu gak akan jadi obat nyamuk kok^^

Kyungsoo baru mau mencerna isi pesan Baekhyun, saat ada pesan lain yang masuk ke handphone nya.

From : Luhan-deer

Kyung, kami sudah di bawah, Baekhyun terlalu lambat memberitahu mu. Ayo cepat turun, kami tunggu.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"MWO?!"

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyungsoo mendekati jendela nya. Dan benar saja memang ada mobil Chanyeol di depan sana dan sudah dapat di pastikan itu teman-teman nya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mendekati lemari pakaian nya dan mulai membongkar nya.

Dia paling tidak suka membuat orang menunggu karena dia tau seberapa tidak enak nya menunggu itu. Ya walaupun itu salah teman-teman nya karena mendadak seperti ini.

.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, Dia memakai t-shirt abu-abu dengan cardigan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana joger panjang berwarna hitam, rambutnya di biarkan nya tergerai, dia hanya menggunakan bandana di rambutnya dan dia membawa tas selempang kecil.

Setelah berpamitan pada Eomma dan Appa nya, Kyungsoo langsung keluar untuk menemui teman-teman nya. Saat Kyungsoo di luar dia di sambut oleh Baekhyun yang berlari kecil ke arah nya.

"Kyung-..!" Baekhyun mengamati penampilan Kyungsoo, dari atas sampai bawah, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, bahkan Kyungsoo terlihat manis, hanya saja warna dari pakaian Kyungsoo ini, sangat suram.

"Kenapa Baek?" Kyungsoo menatap binggung Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba tidak jadi bicara dan malah melihat ke arah diri nya.

"Ah, gak ada sih, hanya saja warna pakaian mu terlalu mm.. suram" Baekhyun mengatakan nya perlahan, mungkin dia sedikit tau kenapa Kyungsoo menggunakan pakaian begitu, mungkin karena Kyungsoo memang lagi dalam masa suram.

"Eh, benarkah?" Kyungsoo memandang binggung Baekhyun dan melihat ke arah pakaian nya. 'Menurutku pakaian ku tidak suram kok, ya walaupun memang dominasi warna gelap sih, aku pun gak sadar kalau aku memakai pakaian dengan warna gelap semua' Kyungsoo jadi sibuk dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"Soo" Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo tapi tidak di hiraukan Kyungsoo

'Apa tanpa sadar alam bawah sadar ku, masih sedih' Kyungsoo menunduk semakin dalam larut di pikiran nya.

"Kyungsoo..!" Kali ini Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Ah, ada apa Baek?" Kyungsoo seperti lupa dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa malah melamun? Tenang saja, pakaian mu bagus kok, maaf tadi komplain" Baekhyun menyengir pada Kyungsoo.

"Iyaa Baek, gak apa-apa kok, Ayo kita pergi yang lain menunggu" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ne, kajja" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo mendekati mobil Chanyeol.

Mereka semua pun berangkat menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

.

Di dalam mobil Baekhyun terus saja berceloteh terkadang Chanyeol akan menanggapi dan ikut membuat suasana jadi semakin ramai, Luhan dan Sehun hanya menanggapi seadanya dan kadang-kadang mereka juga akan ikut berisik, tapi hanya satu orang yang sama sekali tidak bicara, Kyungsoo hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, terkadang dia hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapannya pada pembicaraan teman-teman nya.

"Kyung, kau kenapa? Kau lebih diam dari biasanya?" Luhan yang menyadari Kyungsoo diam mulai bertanya pada Kyungsoo, pasal nya teman nya yang satu ini, biasa nya akan ikut berceloteh dengan Baekhyun atau terkadang memarahi Baekhyun yang terlalu berisik, tapi sekarang bersuara pun tidak.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Lu, hanya sedang malas berbicara" Kyungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Sudahlah Kyung, tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi si sialan Kris itu" Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun tidak repot-repot memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel oppa. Menurut Baekhyun Kris tidak layak di hormati lagi.

"Aku tidak memikirkan nya Baek" Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah di beritahu oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diam, takut-takut salah berucap jadi mereka hanya mendengarkan percakapan ketiga sahabat itu.

"Sudah lah Kyung, kami tau kamu masih memikirkan nya, memang tidak mudah, tapi tenang saja kami akan membantu mu melupakan Kris oppa dengan mudah" Luhan tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja Kyung, kami selalu di sini" Baekhyun mengancungkan dua jempol nya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ne" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah dua sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana?" Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau teman-teman nya belum memberitahu nya mereka akan pergi kemana.

"Kita akan pergi ke Yeojwacheon Stream" Chanyeol melihat ke belakang dari spion depan. "Kita akan menikmati bunga sakura" Baekhyun menambahkan dengan antusias.

"Untung kita tinggal di Jinhae, jadi tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh kalau sedang musim semi seperti ini" Sehun menambahkan lagi.

Yang lain menggangguk setuju. Memang kalau di Jinhae, salah satu distrik di Changwon, Gyeongsang Selatan, banyak tempat wisata atau pun tempat-tempat yang keren untuk di kunjungi.

Contoh nya saja seperti Yeojwacheon Steam yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran saat musim semi selain itu tempat yang bagus lainnya untuk melihat bunga sakura mekar adalah di Gyeonghwa station. Selain itu tempat wisata lain seperti Jinhae NFRDI Eco park, taman hiburan Heyang Sengmul juga bagus untuk di kunjungi.

Changwon city museum juga salah satu musium sejarah yang harus di kunjungi atau Korea naval academy museum-musium tentara-, musim benda khusus, Gyeongnam art museum itu tempat bagus untuk lebih mengetahui sejarah dari Changwon dan benda-benda seni dari Changwon.

.

.

.

"Wah bunga sakura nya cantik sekali" Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan penuh kagum.

"Noona ini seperti tidak pernah ke sini saja" Menurut Sehun bunga sakura di Yeojwacheon tidak pernah berubah paling jumlah nya saja yang bertambah, lagi pula mereka sering ke sini.

"Ya walaupun kita sering ke sini, tempat ini kan tidak pernah membuat bosan" Yang lain menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo-minus Sehun-.

"Sudah lah kita ke sini kan untuk bersenang-senang, jadi ayo bersenang-senang" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan antusias dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan Luhan, meninggalkan Sehun yang menghela napas melihat kelakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan langsung menarik Sehun juga.

'Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat' Batin Sehun pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih teman-teman untuk hari ini, aku merasa senang sekali" Kyungsoo berdiri di depan rumah nya dan mengancungkan dua jempol nya ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Hari sudah sore saat mereka pulang.

"Sipp Kyung, itu guna nya sahabat" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu ya, Sampai jumpa besok Kyungsoo" Luhan melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Kyungsoo dan di ikuti Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Kyungsoo membalas lambaian Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Setelah mobil Chanyeol tidak terlihat lagi, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah nya.

.

"Apa menurut mu Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan, terlihat guratan khawatir di wajah Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja mengantarkan Kyungsoo tadi. Dan sekarang mereka akan mengantarkan Luhan.

"Entahlah Baek, aku harap begitu" Luhan berusaha untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Kalian tenang saja, Kyungsoo akan cepat melupakan Kris" Chanyeol menunjukkan cengirannya pada Baekhyun dan Luhan lewat spion depan mobil nya.

"Ya, kalian juga harus mensupport Kyungsoo noona" Sehun menambahkan.

"Ya, kau ada benarnya Sehunnie" Luhan menjadi bersemangat. Baekhyun pun begitu. Mereka akan ada selalu untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah hari senin kembali, sudah 5 hari sejak kejadian Kyungsoo memergoki Kris dan Kristal.

Sekarang Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke kantin.

"Hah~ Akhirnya pelajaran sejarah berakhir, kalian tau tidak aku bahkan hampir tertidur di tengah pelajaran, belum lagi pelajaran pertama tadi, ck. Matematika, kepala ku rasa nya mau pecah, kenapa pelajaran hari senin itu harus sangat menyiksa, Hah" Baekhyun mengomel-ngomel dan menghela napas beberapa kali.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkekeh, bahkan kadang-kadang tertawa melihat ekspresi dan mendengar omelan tidak jelas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Kalian senang aku menderita ya?" Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi nya.

"Haha. Tidak kok Baek, hanya saja ekspresi mu ketika menderita itu lucu" Kyungsoo mengatakan nya sambil setengah(?) tertawa.

"Huh, kalian benar-benar menyebalkan" Baekhyun semakin mengembungkan pipi nya dan berjalan cepat mendahului Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan menyusul Baekhyun.

"Oo ayo lah Baek jangan ngambek, kami minta maaf okay" Kyungsoo melalukan puppy eyes ke arah Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun menatap sengit Kyungsoo dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Baek, kami minta maaf ya, bagaimana makan siang ini aku akan mentraktirmu okay? Jadi jangan ngambek lagi" Sekarang Luhan yang mencoba merayu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Semua yang ku pesan harus di belikan ya" Baekhyun tersenyum lebih ke menyengir sih.

"Iyaa, aku juga akan ikut mentraktrir mu" Sekarang Kyungsoo yang menjawab.

"Yes! Sipp, Kajja" Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo menuju kantin. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu makanan ku" Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia memikirkan makanan nya. Dia baru saja selesai memesan makan untuk mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya saling berpandangan dan lagi-lagi pasrah.

Saat Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang menunggu makanan mereka, 3 orang namja menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sudah memesan makanan?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah Yeollie, Sebaiknya kalian memesan makanan" Baekhyun memjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol berdiri dan pergi untuk memesan makanan, tentu sebelumnya Chanyeol bertanya pada teman-temannya.

"Wah, seperti nya kalian mendapatkan teman baru ya?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun yang ada di depannya.

"Ah iya. Dia Kim Jongin, dia anak pindahan dan dia sekelas bersama ku" Sehun berkata seperti itu seraya menunjuk namja di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal, nama ku Kim Jongin" Jongin tersenyum kepada 3 yeoja di depannya.

"Ah, salam kenal juga Jongin. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku satu tingkat di atas mu, kelas 11.1 dan aku juga yeojachingu Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyun ke arah teman baru Sehun itu.

"Aku Xi Luhan, Aku setingkat dan sekelas dengan Baekhyun, aku juga yeojachingu nya Sehun, salam kenal Jongin" Luhan tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Jongin langsung menyenggol siku Sehun dan memberi Sehun tatapan. 'Jadi kau suka yang lebih tua?' Jongin menyeringai jahil. Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan 'Diam kau' plus melotot ke arah Jongin.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, tingkat dan kelasku sama seperti 2 orang temanku ini, salam kenal" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo memang agak susah berbaur dengan orang baru. 'Bertemu lagi eh? Memang tidak terduga' batin Jongin, Jongin tersenyum misterius menatap Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu Chanyeol datang dan tidak lama menyusul makanan Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan makanan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin menyusul agak lama.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju gerbang XOXO High School. Dia mau apa? Tentu saja mau pulang. Ya, Kyungsoo menolak ajakan pulang Baekhyun maupun Luhan(lagi). Dia hanya tidak mau merepotkan kedua sahabatnya itu, lagi pula dia mau mampir ke toko buku langganan nya terlebih dahulu(merasa de javu) dia sedang ingin membaca manga jadi dia akan membeli manga terbaru.

.

Tringg

Setelah Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam toko. Dia langsung menuju rak manga dan melihat-lihat adakah yang bagus? Lalu dia menemukan satu yang menarik perhatiannya, setelah dia membaca sinopsis manga itu dia pun pergi membayar manga nya dan keluar dari toko.

Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauh dari toko saat dia mendengar ada yang memanggil nama nya.

"Kyungsoo noona..!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan medapati seorang namja yang lebih tinggi dari nya berlari ke arah nya, karena namja itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel noona, dia mengira orang itu akan lebih pendek dari nya, tapi well.

Namja itu sekarang berada di depan Kyungsoo.

"Noona habis membeli buku?" Namja itu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pertama memandang Namja itu.

"Ne" Kyungsoo menjawab, masih melihat ke arah namja itu, 'seperti nya aku pernah melihatnya, dimana ya?' Kyungsoo membatin, dia berpikir keras.

"Kyungsoo Noona tidak ingat pada ku lagi?" Namja itu menghela napas.

Setelah melihat begitu lama Kyungsoo teringat. "Ah! Kau teman Sehun itu ya, Kim Jongin kan" Kyungsoo berkata sambil menunjuk Namja itu.

"Nah, itu ingat" Jongin menyengir.

"Eh, tapi apa maksud mu dengan 'tidak ingat lagi'? Kita kan baru bertemu waktu di kantin tadi" Kyungsoo menatap binggung Jongin.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelum nya kok" Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ha? Kapan? Dimana?" Kyungsoo langsung bertanya bertubi-tubi. Pasal nya dia tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Aa itu" Jongin mulai bercerita.

.

 _...Flashback..._

 _Jongin POV_

 _._

 _"Cih dasar Taemin hyung kurang ajar, adik nya ini baru saja datang dari Jepang tapi malah sudah di suruh-suruh seperti ini. Hah, dasar hyung yang kurang ajar" Aku mengomel-ngomel sepanjang jalan menuju tempat kerja sampingan Hyung ku. Aku baru saja tiba dari Jepang kemarin dan dia sudah menyuruh ku menggantikan nya bekerja karena ada kencan dadakan dengan pacar nya dan tidak dapat di cancel, alasan macam apa itu. Fuh._

 _Aku pun mau tidak mau menuruti nya dengan setengah hati._

 _._

 _Tring_

 _Sekarang aku sudah masuk ke dalam tempat kerja sampingan Hyung ku, toko buku ini lumayan besar, dan di dalam nya pun enak di pandang, aku sebenarnya sempat binggung kenapa Hyung ku itu mau bekerja di toko buku, tapi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing jadi tanpa buang waktu aku langsung menuju tempat karyawan dan memberitahu ketidak hadiran Hyung ku, sekaligus aku yang akan menggantikan nya._

 _Setelah selesai, aku berganti baju dan mulai berkeliling toko itu, terkadang ada orang yang bertanya pada ku, ada kah buku ini atau di mana letak buku ini. Aku membantu mereka semampuku ya aku kan juga tidak hapal tempat buku di sini. Terkadang aku hanya diam, kadang-kadang aku juga di suruh karyawan lainnya untuk menambahkan buku-buku baru yang ada dan lain-lain. Bekerja di toko buku ini ternyata lumayan melelahkan._

 _Sampai siang hari, tugasku mulai melonggar karena mulai sedikit yang datang. Saat aku sedang berdiri diam, ada suara yang memanggilku._

 _"Permisi" Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja dengan mata bulat dan surai hitam panjang berbicara ke arah ku._

 _"Saya sedang mencari novel Ilana tan, Sunshine becomes you. Apakah sudah ada?" Dia bertanya sopan kepada ku. Ugh, ada apa dengan ku, rasanya aku tidak mau berpaling dari wajah nya, apa lagi mata bulat nya dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu, lucu nya._

 _"Aa. Apakah anda sudah mencari ke bagian 'I'?" Aku menunjuk rak yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami. Astaga ada apa lagi dengan ku, aku serasa kaku berbicara dengan nya. ah, aku gugup._

 _"Sudah. Tapi tidak ada" Sepertinya dia sangat menginginkan novel itu, kenapa menurutku dia imut dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Ah, ini gawat._

 _Aku berjalan melewatinya dan langsung menuju rak yang tadi ku tunjuk, dan kurasa sekarang dia mengikuti ku._

 _Aku mulai mencari buku yang di cari nya. Ilana tan ya? hm. ini bagian buku nya, apa tadi judul nya? Sunshine Becomes You? Ah, seperti nya dia tidak sabaran, dia terlihat gelisah, mungkin dia membatin kalau aku ini keras kepala, haha, aku bisa melihat gerak gusar nya dari sudut mata ku, aih imut nya. Ya! Jongin ada apa dengan mu, aku mulai menyingkirkan pikiran ngawurku, ah, ini dia buku nya._

 _Aku mengambil buku itu dan langsung memberikannya._

 _"Ini" Kulihat dia sedikit terlonjak, haha, lucu._

 _Dia mengambil buku itu dan seperti nya dia membaca cover buku itu, ah, mata nya tambah bulat seperti nya dia agak terkejut aku menemukan nya. Astaga ekspresi terkejutnya itu sangat lucu, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum._

 _"Anda mencari novel itu kan?" Aku bertanya dengan biasa, susah payah aku menahan ekspresi ku ini supaya tetap seperti ini. Dia menggangguk, ah, lucu nya, rasa nya ingin ku cubit pipi nya, Eh, Kim Jongin, hentikan pikiran mu itu._

 _Aku membungkukan badan dan pergi meninggalkan nya, aku langsung tersenyum. Ah, hati ku berdebar-debar dan senang, perasaan apa ini._

 _Saat dia membayar novel itu dan keluar dari toko ini pun aku masih melihat nya dengan tersenyum-senyum, ah aku pasti sudah gila. Sekarang aku percaya dengan cinta pandangan pertama._

 _"Hey Jongin, kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum seperti orang gila, ayo cepat kembali kerja" Aku tersentak mendengar kata-kata Minho Hyung._

 _"Ne, Hyung" Aku pun kembali berkerja sambil membayangkan wajah yeoja tadi, dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi. Sepertinya aku memang sudah gila._

 _._

 _End of Jongin POV_

 _...End of Flashback..._

.

"Ah, jadi kau petugas yang waktu itu" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk kan kepala nya. Tentu saja tidak semua nya di ceritakan Jongin, tidak mungkin kan dia menceritkan kalau dia menyebut Kyungsoo imut.

"Ne, begitu lah" Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "Noona mau pulangkan? Perlu tumpangan, aku bawa motor lo, motor ku, ku parkir di depan toko roti itu" Jongin menunjuk toko roti di seberang jalan. Agak jauh dari toko buku.

"Ah, tidak usah Jongin, rumah ku dekat kok" Kyungsoo menolak halus ajakan Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa Noona, aku juga mau pulang kok, tunggu sebentar ya" Jongin langsung berbalik dan berlari menghampiri motor nya. Kyungsoo yang baru saja mau menolak lagi sampai tidak jadi, dia hanya pasrah saat Jongin ada di depan nya dan menyuruh Kyungsoo naik, dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut.

.

.

"Jadi di sini rumah Noona" Mereka sekarang sudah ada di depan rumah Kyungsoo, "Wah, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah ku ya, rumah kita cuma beda dua blok" Jongin tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Terima kasih karena telah mengantarku ya Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

"Tidak masalah Noona, baiklah aku pulang dulu ya. Bye Kyungsoo Noona" Jongin menutup Helm nya dan pergi dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan rumah nya sampai Jongin tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan nya. Saat di masuk ke rumah dia sudah langsung di sambut tatapan jahil oleh adik nya.

"Ehm, ehm siapa tu?" Hyang Gi tersenyum jail.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Gi" Kyungsoo menatap malas ke arah adik nya.

"Ooh ayo lah Eonni, aku bisa menjaga rahasia kok" Hyang Gi menaik turun kan alis nya. Menggoda Eonni nya ini tidak buruk juga.

"Berisik" Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Hyang Gi.

"Eonni ayo lah" Hyang Gi berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Diam lah Gi, kau berisik" Kyungsoo naik ke kamar nya lalu mengunci pintu, ditaruh nya asal tas nya lalu merebah kan diri nya ke ranjang. Dia memegang dada nya, 'Perasaan apa ini' Kyungsoo membatin, padahal hanya melihat senyum namja itu dan di bonceng oleh namja itu dia berdebar.

Hah. Kyungsoo menghela napas dia menghilangkan pikiran itu dan mengambil manga yang baru saja di beli nya dan mulai membaca nya.

TBC

#.

Hey yo. Yuki kembali. Bagaimna Chap 3? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Kurang asik kah? Kaku kah? Barbelit kah?

Tapi semoga bisa membuat reader semua puas ya, wah tangan Yuki sampai keriting ngetik, ini sudah rugi nya ngetik dari handphone, ah betul-betul capek. tapi dengan mengingat review kalian, Yuki jadi semangat ngetik, jadi Yuki minta review nya ya. Rasa nya Yuki pengen ganti Nama deh, marga nya aja kali ya,#gakpentingthor#plak

okeh, Kritik dan Saran Yuki tunggu ya, Asal yang membangun okeh. Review ya, ingat lo ingat#maksabangetthor. Sekian dari Author Ini.

Sampai Jumpa di Chap 4..^_^


	4. Chapter 4

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

EXO © SME

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER © YUKI

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Getting Closer

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pertengahan musim semi, tepat nya tanggal 5 April. Sudah lumayan lama dari kejadiaan 'itu'. Kejadian yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo ingat. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga jadi akrab dengan Jongin. Jongin juga sekarang sering berkumpul bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

Yeoja itu-Kyungsoo-sekarang sedang makan bersama teman-teman nya di kantin sekolah mereka.

"Aku permisi sebentar" Sehun bangkit dari duduk nya.

"Mau kemana Hunnie?" Luhan bertanya pada namjachingu nya itu.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar Hannie" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan lembut lalu beranjak dari tempat itu dan keluar dari kantin.

Saat Sehun sudah benar-benar tidak terlihat mereka langsung berumbuk.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol memulai diskusi mereka. Omong-omong mereka mendiskusikan apa ya?

"Hmm. Apa suprise party saja? Kalau party biasa aja, makin biasa gak seru kan? Hmm" Luhan mulai berpikir dengan keras. Begitu juga yang lain nya. Ah, seperti nya rencana pesta ultah untuk seseorang.

Keadaan menjadi hening dalam beberapa menit. Sampai..

"Ah!" Chen memekik sampai menarik perhatian teman-teman nya yang sedang asik berpikir. "Aku punya ide" Chen mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk mendekat ke arah nya.

"Hm.. Bukan ide yang buruk" Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya. Mereka kembali ke posisi duduk mereka semula.

"Betul juga sih.. Baiklah ayo kita lakukan ide Chen!" Luhan berkata dengan semangat di ikuti anggukan semangat dari yang lain.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan. Luhan sedikit terlonjak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah Hunnie, sejak kapan ada di belakang ku?" Luhan tersenyum kikuk ke arah Sehun.

"Baru saja" Sehun pun duduk di sebelah Luhan. "Jadi apa yang kalian bicara kan tadi?" Sehun menatap penuh selidik teman nya satu per satu.

"Aaa" Luhan yang paling di tatap Sehun, jadi serba salah.

"Kami hanya membicarakan soal Jinhae Gunhangje Festival, sebaiknya kapan mulai berkeliling, kau tau kan, ini sudah pertengahan Festival" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Beruntunglah dia pandai menutupi ekspresi nya yang sebenarnya.

"Hm.. Benar juga ya, ini sudah tanggal 5, festival nya mulai tanggal 1 berakhir tanggal 10. Lebih cepat kita berkeliling lebih baik" Sehun mulai memberi usul

"Kalian ini seperti tidak pernah datang saja. Kita kan tinggal di sini Jinhae, tinggal buka pintu rum-

Dukk

"Appo" Chanyeol memegangi kaki nya yang di injak Baekhyun, "Baekkie sakit" Chanyeol memasang muka memelas.

"Kau juga sih yang ngomong begitu, Kyungsoo sedang mengalihkan perhatian, antusias sedikit dong, tidak peka banget sih" Baekhyun agak berbisik.

"Kalian kenap-

"Ah, aku belum pernah kesitu lo" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi, aku penasaran" Jongin berkata dengan antusias. Ini bukan akting ya, dia memang sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan berkumpul di rumah Sehun dan mulai keliling nya dari situ. Jam 07:00 oke?" Suho mulai bebicara-menggambil keputusan sepihak-.

"Loh kok ru-

"Ah, ide yang bagus. Baiklah" Yixing mengangguk. Lalu yang lain mengikuti.

Mereka tidak menyadari aura membunuh yang berasal dari maknae di antara mereka itu karena omongan maknae itu terus di potong. Tapi teman-teman nya sangat tidak merasa dan malah sudah sibuk bicara dengan topik baru. Sehun hanya menghela napas kasar lalu mulai ikut mengobrol lagi.

Poor Sehun sabar ya.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehunnie, seperti nya itu teman-teman mu" Leetuk berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Ne" Sehun yang berada di kamar nya-lantai dua-langsung turun dan menuju pintu.

Benar saja, saat dia-Sehun-membuka pintu dia bisa melihat, Luhan-nya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Luhan memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru tua, dengan tulisan angka 56 dan jeans panjang berwarna hitam, dia juga memakai topi tuque atau cora cap.

Di sebelah nya Baekhyun memakai blus berwarna cream dengan jeans panjang berwarna coklat muda dan dia memakai bandana hitam. Baekhyun menggandeng Chanyeol yang memakai kemeja bludru hijau dengan jaket hitam dan jeans hitam. Dia juga memakai snapback hitam.

Di sebelah Chanyeol ada Chen yang memakai kaos abu-abu dengan varsity cream dan jeans biru tua, tidak ketinggalan snapback abu-abu nya. Gandengan Chen-you know-Xiumin memakai kemeja putih dengan cardigan biru tua dan jeans biru tua.

Di sebelah Xiumin ada Suho yang memakai kaos hitam dengan varsity hitam serta jeans hitam(O_O). Dia merangkul Yixing di sebelahnya yang memakai sweater putih hitam-dominasi putih-dengan jeans hitam dan syal cream yang melilit di lehernya.

Lalu di sebelah Yixing ada Kyungsoo yang memakai kaos lengan panjang putih bergambar minie mouse dengan jeans coklat muda.

Di sebelah Kyungsoo ada Jongin dia bahkan tidak menghadap ke sehun melainkan menghadap ke arah festival, Jongin memakai kaos biru dengan jaket warna warni(Yuki binggung dengan warna nya yang campur aduk) tapi dominasi warna gelap, dan jeans hitam.

Sehun sendiri memakai kaos putih dengan kemeja garis berwarna putih yang kancing nya di buka semua dan jeans biru tua, dia juga memakai fedora hat berwarna putih-hitam.

"Hunnie aku mau ke toilet sebentar" Sehun pun menyingkir dari Luhan dan Luhan un masuk ke rumahnya.

"Seperti nya semua nya sudah lengkap?" Sehun keluar dari rumah nya lalu memandang teman-temannya.

"Memang sudah, kami memang sengaja bersama-sama, jadi tidak akan lama menunggu" Chen tersenyum menunjukkan deretan gigi nya.

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan keluar dari rumah Sehun. Ya Luhan memang sering ke rumah Sehun, jadi dia sudah biasa.

"Oke. Sekarang kah?" Sehun bertanya ke pada teman-teman nya.

"Tentu saja sekarang, memang mau nunggu tengah malam" Jongin tanpa babibu lagi langsung menarik Sehun dan berjalan paling depan di ikuti yang lain, Sehun hanya menghela napas pasrah, sedangkan orang-orang di belakang hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang di eret Jongin.

.

Sekitar 30 menit mereka berkeliling, tentu saja belum semua nya yang mereka lihat, kalau mau melihat seluruh Jinhae Gunhangje Festival tidak akan cukup hanya dengan 30 menit, karena luas festival ini seluas distrik Jinhae itu sendiri. Iya benar jadi festival ini-toko/stan-berada di seluruh distrik Jinhae, itu lah mengapa festival ini selalu ramai tiap tahun nya, karena dikunjungi orang-orang lokal maupun turis.

"Ah aku ingin dango"

"Ah aku ingin dango"

Dua orang pemilik suara yang menyuarakan ingin dango-manisan Jepang-itu langsung memandang satu sama lain.

"Bagus lah kalian berdua menginginkan hal yang sama. Kalau begitu kalian berdua pergi beli sana" Chanyeol berkata sambil menggerakkan tangan nya tanda mengusir.

"Mwo? Kenapa hanya kami? Kalian tidak ikut?" Kyungsoo bertanya ke arah teman-teman nya.

"Kyungsoo ku sayang, tiap tahun kau kan selalu mau beli itu bukan, tapi karena toko nya selalu beda dengan rute berkeliling kita jadi kita tidak membeli nya, kecuali sedang melewati nya, jadi pada akhirnya kau menunggu dulu. Tapi karena sekarang ada orang lain yang mau, kalian bisa membeli nya dan kami akan meneruskan lagi jalan nya, lalu kita akan bertemu di taman kota saja. Oke?" Baekhyun berceloteh-ria sedangkan yang lainnya-minus orang yang sama dengan Kyungsoo- hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, meng-iyakan kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, tidak bisa kah kalian ikut" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

"Ugh Kyungsoo, kau tau, kalau kita ikut ke situ, mutar banget, sedangkan kau tau, barang incaran kami itu ada di daerah rute kita seharusnya" Lagi-lagi yang lain-minus orang yang sama dengan Kyungsoo-menggangguk meng-aminkan kata-kata Baekhyun again.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo Jongin" Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Jongin.

Jongin yang sejak tadi mendengarkan negosiasi kedua kakak kelas nya itu pun agak tersentak lalu mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari-JongSoo-teman-teman mereka tertawa jahil di belakang.

"Alasan mu itu sungguh luar biasa tidak masuk akal Baek, tapi Kyungsoo mengiyakan nya. Luar biasa" Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Haha. Mau gimana lagi, kalau gak begini, perkembangan mereka akan lambat" Baekyun tersenyum geli. Ya dia sengaja melakukan itu. Awal nya dia gak berpikir begitu sih, sampai Chanyeol yang berbicara, lalu dia langsung mendapat ide.

Semua nya-Hunhan,ChanBaek,ChenMin,SuYix(?)-tersenyum penuh arti. Mereka hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan teman mereka.

Sementara itu di bagian JongSoo.

"Noona toko nya ada di mana? Apa jauh?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berjalan sekitar 5 menit dari tempat mereka awal.

"Tidak juga. Dari sini lumayan kelihatan kok" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah toko yang jauh dari mereka. Kalau dari jarak mereka hanya bisa melihat lampu nya.

Keadaan kembali hening. Kalau Kyungsoo dengan keadaan hening dia biasa saja, karena memang suka keheningan tapi beda dengan Jongin, dia kurang suka keheningan, dia rasa nya mau memecahkan ke heningan tapi binggung membicarakan apa, kehabisan topik.

"Umm.. Kyungsoo Noona?" Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Aku haus ayo kita beli minum dulu" Ya memang sejak dari rumah Sehun dia belum membeli apa-apa, dia asik melihat-lihat atau bermain di beberapa stan, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah banyak membeli makanan-makanan kecil-camilan-.

"Hmm.. Baiklah aku juga haus" Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum. Jadi mereka menepi sebentar ke sebuat toko untuk membeli minuman.

.

.

"Uwa, dango di sini ternyata enak juga" Jongin makan dango nya sambil tersenyum. Ya mereka sudah di toko dango sekarang.

"Hu'um, dango di sini memang enak? Kalau di Jepang bagamaina rasa nya? Apa sama saja atau beda?" Kyungsoo memakan dango nya sambil memandang Jongin.

"Umm.. Rasa ny 11:12 saja sih. Sama-sama enak kok" Jongin mengambil tusuk dango nya yang lain, karena dango nya tadi sudah habis.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk. Akhir nya mereka diam dan menikmati dango mereka masing-masing.

Sekita 10 menit mereka pun selesai dan keluar dari toko itu.

"Jadi kita akan ke tama kota sekarang Noona?" Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelah nya.

"Ne, memang saat festival begini, kami sering berkumpul di situ" Kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam melihat ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo heran dan memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak dan di ikuti oleh Jongin.

"Jongin? Hello?" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah Jongin. Tidak ada respon.

"Ya! Jongin" Sekarang Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin. 'Ada apa dengan anak ini' batin Kyungsoo.

"Eh.. Ada apa Noona?" Jongin agak tersentak, dia tadi sedang asik melakukan hobi baru nya-memandangi wajah Kyungsoo-sampai menyadari Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi nya.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba diam sambil memandangi ku. Ada yang aneh dengan wajah ku?" Kyungsoo melipat tangan nya di depan dada.

"Ani. Hanya saja wajah Noona terlalu imut dan cantik"

 _Blush_

Wajah Kyungsoo sudah sangat merah sekarang, tapi Jongin malah makin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Noo-

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjut jalan" Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Jongin. 'Sial. Hanya kata-kata gombal seperti itu kenapa aku malu' Kyungsoo bahkan sekalang sudah menutup sebagian wajah nya, karena masih malu.

Jongin yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo tersenyum dan agak mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di sebelah Kyungsoo, Jongin menggapai tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoon bertanya ke Jongin tapi tidak menatap ke arah nya, tentu saja tidak, muka nya saja sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ah, sekarang kan semakin ramai, nanti kita bisa terpisah, kalau begini kan tidak" Jongin menyengir ke arah Kyungsoo. Memang sekarang ini jalanan-trotoar-makin penuh dengan orang.

Kyungsoo hanya memalingkan wajah nya, di dalam hati dia protes dan ingin melepaskan genggaman Jongin, tapi yang dia lakukan malah menggenggam balik tangan Jongin. Itu membuat Jongin tersenyum dengan semburat merah tipis di wajah nya. 'Malam terbaik ku di Korea' Jongin membatin, mungkin iner nya sekarang sudah loncat-loncat.

.

.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di taman kota, mereka tidak perlu berkeliling karena kata Kyungsoo ada tempat di taman sini yang sering mereka tempati saat festival.

Jadi saat mereka sampai di tempat nya. Di situ teman-teman nya sudah ada semua.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kami pikir kalian tidak akan datang karena melakukan kencan berdua" Mereka-Kyungsoo dan Jongin-baru datang tapi sudah di goda oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak lah. Kau ngomong apa sih Baek" Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah nya yang agak memerah. Jongin di sebelah nya hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu itu apa?" Luhan tersenyum jahil sambil menunjuk ke arah tangan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih bertautan.

"Ah!" Refleks mereka berdua langsung melepas tautan mereka. Mereka sama-sama memalingkan wajah mereka,karena malu.

"Khukhu.. Seperti nya ada yang baru jadian nih. Pajak jadian nya dong" Chanyeol ikut memanas-manasi. Dasar teman-teman evil.

"Aniya, kami tidak jadian" Kyungsoo menatap sebal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah, dari tadi Kkamjong diam saja dan tidak menyangkal. Seperti nya dia mau apa yang di katakan Chanyeol hyung terjadi Kyungsoo Noona" Sehun menatap jail Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sudah melotot ke arah Sehun.

"Sudah lah, sudah lah. Jangan terus menggoda mereka. Kalian mau wajah mereka jadi tambah merah dari itu" Akhirnya Yixing menengahi.

Mereka pun tertawa semua, minus JongSoo yang masih memasang wajah sebal campur malu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sana dan pulang pada jam 22:00.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah kenapa kita harus ke sini" Si Maknae itu mengeluh dari pertama kali masuk ke dalam Mall. Kenapa juga mereka memaksa nya ikut, dan ternyata cuma untuk berbelanja.

"Ooh Ayo lah Hunnie. Berbelanja bersama sesekali kan tidak apa-apa" Luhan bergelayutan manja di tangan namjachingu nya itu, berharap Sehun tidak melipat muka nya terus.

"Tapi harus kah hari ini. Hari ini kan-

"Hari ini cerah sekali Hun. Sayang untuk di lewatkan. Setelah berbelanja kita kan juga mau kerumah mu karena eomma mu yang menyuruh, jadi dari pada kita menunggu dengan berdiam diri, lebih baik kita bergerak kan?" Chen memotong ucapan Sehun dan malah berceramah yang membuat Sehun makin malas, entah kenapa mood nya hari ini kurang baik.

"Ya! Hyung, aku paham kalau hyung cerewet, tapi sejak kapan hyung juga suka berbelanja. Biasa nya kalau yang lain mau mengajak berbelanja hyung dan aku selalu kompak menolak. Tapi kenapa sekarang seolah hyung sangat bersemangat" Wow, Sehun mulai mengomel. Mengakibatkan keheningan sesaat.

"Ehm. Hun, aku hanya ingin belanja, lagi pula ada yang ingin aku beli, jadi aku bersemangat" Chen menyengir.

"Hah, aku paham kalau Suho hyung, Chanyeol hyung dan Kkamjong suka berbelanja, karena memang sudah kebiasaan atau mereka mungkin mulai kehilangan kejantanan(?) mereka" Suho, Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung melotot ke arah Sehun. "Tapi kalau Chen hyung juga, aku kan jadi sendiri" Entah kenapa Sehun mulai mendramatisir.

"Ah, sudah lah ayo kita masuk" Baekhyun yang mulai jengah langsung menarik Chanyeol masuk dan di ikuti oleh yang lain.

Saat di dalam Mall, mereka berpencar-pencar.

.

.

JongSoo - ChanBaek Place

"Apa yang harus kita beli untuk Sehun" Baekhyun bertanya seraya melihat-lihat deretan jaket kulit di rak itu.

"Hmm. Jaket? Baju? Topi? Kacamata mungkin? Atau barang lain, seperti PSP? Apa yang akan di sukai anak itu" Kyungsoo mulai berandai-andai.

"Kalau sepatu?" Chanyeol mengangkat sepatu kets berwarna hijau perpaduan putih. Menunjukan pada Jongin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Gaya nya memang bagus, selera Chanyeol lumayan.(tolong di bayang kn sendiri ya reader, Yuki kurang bagus dalam hal deskripsi. mian)

"Hmm. Kalau menurutku jangan sepatu deh. Sepatu nya saja setiap hari ganti-ganti, sepertinya dia gak akan memerlukan itu hyung" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Jongin ada benarnya juga sih, Sehun mah gitu orang nya.

"Kalau pewarna rambut?" Jongin bertanya sambil berpikir, sementara yang lain masih sibuk memilih-milih dan memikirkan hadiah nya.

"Bukan ide yang buruk sih. Hmm.. Hahh, kenapa kita tidak memikirkan hadiah nya dari hari yang lalu sih. Di pikiran kita ini akan mudah, ternyata susah" Kyungsoo menghela napas, lalu di ikut yang lain. Sabar ya Jongsoo dan Chanbaek.

.

ChenMin - HunHan - SuYix(?) Place

Luhan melihat setiap baju di rak itu, tapi pikiran nya sedang ke lain. 'Ah, kue nya sudah sampai belum ya? Apa , Leetuk Eomma dan Kangin Appa dan Heesuk bisa mendekor sendiri? Ah, aku mau membantu'. Luhan gusar. Ya memang sebelum hari ini, dia sudah memesan kue dan membeli dekor-dekor juga. Dan tentu saja bicara pada keluarga Sehun tentang rencana nya dan teman-teman ini waktu malam festival itu. Tapi sekarang dia cemas.

Pukk

"Kamu datang untuk belanja atau untuk melamun Han" Suara Sehun di samping Luhan membuat dia agak terlonjak.

"Eh, Hunnie, aku gak melamun kok, aku cuma mikir tempat sepatu yang bagus di sini itu di toko yang mana?" Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Hm. Kau mau beli sepatu?" Luhan mengangguk, lalu menggeleng.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alis nya binggung. Yeojachingu nya ini kenapa sih.

"Ah, maksud ku, aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat dulu" Luhan menjadi kikuk sekarang.

"Baiklah, kajja kita pergi" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan keluar dari toko baju itu.

"Cih, dasar mereka itu" Chen mengomentari moment HunHan yang mereka lihat tadi.

"Ya begitu lah. Maklumi saja Chen" Yixing terkekeh pelan. Ya kelakuan adik nya dengan Sehun itu memang begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong mau ngasih apa ni?" Xiumin menatap ketiga teman nya itu.

"Ah benar juga apa ya, bagus nya?" Yixing yang tadi asik melihat bagian baju, jadi iku terdiam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu keheningan empat orang ini ayo kita beralih kepada grub yang agak berisik.

.

JongSoo - ChanBaek Place

Sekarang mereka beralih ke bagian toko topi. Ya, Sehun itu suka memakai topi jadi tidak ada salah nya mungkin.

Baekhyun sedang mencari di bagian topi ushanka-topi bulu dari rusia-. Sebenarnya dia berniat mencari topi untuk Sehun tapi entahlah saat dia melihat topi ushanka kotak-kotak berwarna merah dia jadi ingat dengan Chanyeol. Namjachingu nya itu memang suka topi. Apalagi topi bulu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berbalik untuk mendekati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk memikirkan yang mana bagus nya, biru atau hijau. 'Ah yang mana ya?' Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Yeollie~" Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Yeojachingu nya menuju ke arah nya.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang audah berdiri di hadapan nya.

"Ikut aku sebentar, aku menemukan topi yang bagus" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menarik Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam dan mengikuti ke mana arah yeojachingu nya ini membawa nya.

"Ini. Bagus gak?" Baekhyun memberikan topi ushanka yang tadi.

Mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar. "Wah, ini bagus sekali Baek" Chanyeol langsung tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa menurut mu Sehun akan suka?" Chanyeol langsung menganga, dia kira topi ini di pilih kan Baekhyun untuk nya. Ah, benar juga mereka kan di sini memang untuk mencari hadiah untuk Sehun. 'Tapi tetap saja' batin Chanyeol.

"Ah, Yeollie. Sudah wajah mu jangan kau tekuk seperti itu. Aku bercanda. Aku tau kau pasti suka topi ini" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Seketika wajah Chanyeol makin di tekuk nya, dan terlihat guratan sebal nya.

"Cih. Menyebalkan" Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun di belakang malah tertawa, lalu menyusul Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, jangan marah dong" Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Lagi pula kalau kau marah, topi nya jangan di bawa juga dong. Segitu nya mau ya?" Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Ah, Chanyeol nya kalau sedang ngambek lucu sekali.

Chanyeol menengok ke arah tangan nya, dan benar saja dia maaih memegang topi tadi, karena gengsi, di taruh nya topi tadi ke tangan Baekhyun lalu berjalan melewati Baekhyun. Bukan nya khawatir Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

"Ooh ayo lah. Yeol aku cuma bercanda" Baekhyun mulai menyusul Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini dia menarik tangan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol berhenti. Chanyeol hanya membuang muka.

"Ah, Yeollie. Aku minta maaf ya? Gimana cara nya supaya aku di maaf kan?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya.

Chanyeol hanya melirik sebentar lalu melihat ke arah lain lagi. Sebenarnya Chanyeol gak benar-benar ngambek, dia cuma ya you know lah, pahami aja sifat Chanyeol.

"Umm. Baekkie akan lakukan semua permintaan Yeollie deh. Ya? Ya?" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan jurus(?) lain nya.

"Kau yakin? Tanpa mengeluh dan menolak?" Chanyeol mulai menghadap Baekhyun.

"Ne. Tanpa mengeluh dan menolak" Baekhyun tersenyum mania ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Baekkie di maaf kan" Chanyeol balas tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Lalu mereka kembali ke kegiatan semula.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu, seperti anak kecil saja" Kyungsoo berkomentar, dia dari tadi melihat kelakukan dua teman nya itu.

"Seperti nya mereka memang harus begitu Noona, kalau tidak aneh juga nanti nya" Jongin yang juga melihat moment ChanBaek hanya bisa memaklumi.

"Ya mungkin saja" Kyungsoo kembali fokus.

.

.

.

"Hah, aku capek seharian berbelanja" Chanyeol menghela napas. Mereka sekarang ada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Tidak semua ya, sebagian ada di mobil Suho.

"Hyung sih, tidak percaya berbelanja itu repot" Sehun menambahkan.

"Hey kita tidak seharian, cuma beberapa jam saja" Baekhyun mengomentari kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Lagi pula, kalian tidak tulus ya menemani kami" Sekarang Luhan yang mengomentari kata-kata Sehun.

"Ah, tidak Han. Tulus kok. Hanya capek saja" Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan hanya mengembungkan pipi nya dan menghadap keluar jendela.

Di mobil Chanyeol yang ikut itu JongSoo, HunHan, dan tentunya Chanbaek. Posisi duduk nya. Chanyeol mengemudi di kursi sebelahnya ada Baekhyun. Di bagian tengah ada Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Dan di kursi belakang Sehun dan Jongin.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting belanja nya sudah selesai. Jangan ribut dan menambah sakit kepala ku" Kyungsoo langsung mengomentari dengan pedas.

"Ya benar juga sih. Oo iya Hun. Memangnya Leetuk Ahjumma menyuruh kita ke rumah mu ada apa?" Baekhyun pura-pura bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau Noona" Sehun mwngendikkan bahu nya acuh.

'Untung kami tidak berencana mengerjaimu Hun, kalau tidak habis kau' iner Chanyeol.

'Aku akan memenuhi muka mu dengan mentega, Haha' Jongin

'Ternyata Sehun sudah besar, kami selalu mensupport mu teman' Kyungsoo

'Tunggu kejutan yang menanti mu di rumah Hun, kau beruntung punya teman seperti kami' Baekhyun

'Aku mencintaimu Hunnie, happy birthday' Luhan

'Ah, aku capek' Sehun

Begitu lah kurang lebih pikiran mereka yang ada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Sunggu aku binggung berkomentar.

Sedangkan di mobil Suho.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Bahkan si cerewet Chen diam.

TBC

#.

Aa Yuki sangat susah kalau soal mendeskripsikan jadi tolong maklumi apa bila ada salah deskripsi atau apa ya.. hehe

Dan maaf juga kalau ada typo. hehe. Yuki susah menghindari itu.

Ooh ya. Waktu itu ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Kristal membenci Kyungsoo ya. Hmm, itu hanya kejadian tentang cowok juga, biasa masa SMA. Waktu di kelas 10 dulu Kristal menyukai cowok, dia udah dekati tu cowok, dan yang cowok juga biasa-biasa aja. Tapi tidak di duga-duga yang cowok tu suka sama Kyungsoo, jadi yang cowok nembak Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menolak nya. Dari situ Kristal mulai benci sama Kyungsoo. Padahal kan bukan salah Kyungaoo ya? Tapi nama nya orang berbeda-beda ya. Mungkin Kristal ini sosok pendendam maka nya begitu.

Bagaimana Chap kali ini? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Review ya^_^

Eh, Yuki publish cerita baru lo#promosi#plak

Muahahaha.. Yuki mau tau gimana pendapat readers. Judul nya Heroes^_^

Okeh, gitu aja. Ini udah panjang amet. Mana di tempat Yuki mati lampu lagi..

Di tunggu Kritik n saran nya yang membangun. RnR please^_^

Akhir kata. Sampai bertemu di Chap 5. Saranghae~ Chuu~


	5. Chapter 5

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER

RATED T

FRIENDSHIP/ROMANCE

EXO © SME

FROM HORRIBLE SPRING TO LOVELY WINTER © YUKI

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Sehun's Suprise Birthday

.

.

.

Sehun PoV

.

"Ah, di mana handphone Luhannie?" Aku sedang mencari handphone Luhan di dalam mobil Chanyeol hyung. Sekarang kami sudah di depan rumah ku, tapi saat masuk tadi Luhan-ku kehilangan handphone nya. Jadi sekarang aku mencari nya.

Dimana? Di kursi tempat Luhan tadi duduk? Tidak ada. Di samping kursi nya? Nihil. Di bawah kursi nya? Ah itu dia.

Ku ambil handphone nya, keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu rumah ku, tentu saja tidak lupa ku kunci mobil Chanyeol hyung.

Aku bersenandung seraya kaki ku yang mendekati rumah ku. Saat sudah di depan pintu, aku memutar kenop pintu dan masuk.

 _"KEJUTAN..!"_

 _Pshh Pshh.._ (Yuki gk tau suara nyy kyk apa.. hehe)

 _Pritt.. Prittt.._

 _Tettt.. Tettt.._

 _._

End Sehun PoV

.

.

Normal PoV

.

 _"KEJUTAN..!"_

 _Pshh Pshh.._

 _Pritt.. Prittt.._

 _Tettt.. Tettt.._

 _ **Saengilchukae hamnida~**_

 _ **Saengilchukae hamnida~**_

 _ **Saranghana Sehunnie~**_

 _ **Saengilchukae hamnida~**_

Sehun yang masih terkejut hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat ke arah orang tua dan teman-temannya.

 _ **Saengilchukae hamnida~**_

 _ **Saengilchukae hamnida~**_

 _ **Saranghana Sehunnie~**_

 _ **Saengilchukae hamnida~**_

Luhan maju membawa dua buah kue tart yang membentuk angka 1 dan 6. Kue tart itu di taruh di satu tempat jadi membentuk angka 16. Dan satu lilin di setiap kue nya.

Sehun akhirnya sadar dengan situasi nya saat melihat Luhan di depan nya. Luhan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun, lalu menyodorkan kue itu di depan Sehun.

"Saengilchukae My Sehunnie~.. Ayo, tiup lilin nya, and make a wish~" Luhan makin melebarkan senyum nya.

Mungkin kalau di sekitar mereka ini tidak ada orangtua Sehun dan teman teman nya. Sehun mungkin sudah mencium Luhan sekarang juga. Untung Sehun masih sadar, jadi dia hanya tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan meniup lilin nya. Ya, tentu saja, dia berdoa terlebih dahulu.

 _ **Yeayyyy~ Huuuuu~**_

 _Tetttt tetttt.._

Begitu lah, reaksi semua nya setelah Sehun meniup lilin nya.

Setelah itu Sehun di seret teman teman nya masuk ke dalam rumah nya, tepat nya di depan meja yang penuh dengan paper bag.

"Nah, Sehun ini hadiah mu" Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan dereten gigi nya.

"뭐(apa)?" Sehun agak bingung dan terkejut.

"Itu barang-barang yang kita beli tadi, tapi paperbag nya sudah di ganti" Suho berjalan mendekati Sehun dan merangkul bahu hunbae nya itu yang nampak masih binggung dan terkejut. "Jadi kau bisa membuka nya sekarang" Suho menambahkan.

"Tapi.." Baekhyun menggantung kata-kata nya.

"You must guess, who buy you that gift, and if you guess wrong you can't have it" Chen yang melanjutkan kata-kata Baekhyun dengan bahasa inggris langsung dijitak oleh Chanyeol. "Sok sok pakai bahasa inggris lagi nih anak" Chen yang masih mengusap kepala nya langsung mendelik ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung membalas Chanyeol, "Yak!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Chen lagi. Baru saja Chen akan membalas Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun lebih dulu menjitak kepala mereka berdua.

"Appo" Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua seperti anak kecil saja, diamlah!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Chanyeol dan Chen seketika jadi bungkam. Yang lain hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ehm. Yah, inti nya seperti itu, mengerti Hun?" Yixing bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Mm. Ya Noona, mungkin sih" Sehun tersenyum

"Sip. Mulailah kalau begitu" Xiumin sedikit mendorong Sehun maju.

Sehun mulai melihat semua paper bag itu, ada yang kecil, ada yang besar. 'Uh, aku mulai dari mana ya?' Sehun membatin binggung. Sehun menarik napas nya dan mulai mengambil paper bag yang paling ujung dengan ragu.

Di memasukkan tangan nya ke dalam paper bag itu dan mengeluarkan isi nya. Sehun tersenyum geli 'Ini sih mudah'.

"Jadi Hun, itu milik siapa? Kau bisa menebak nya?" Jongin bertanya ke Sehun yang tersenyum tidak jelas ke arah jam tangan berwarna perak yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Ah, aku bisa menebak kok" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti. "Lagi pula ini jam yang bagus, aku tidak akan kehilangan ini" Sehun masih tersenyum. "Ini hadiah dari..." Sehun menggatung kalimat nya.

Entah kenapa semua nya jadi tegang menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Suho hyung" Senyum Sehun makin lebar saat melihat Suho sedikit tersentak. "Tebakkan mu benar" Suho tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Yes!" Sehun langsung ber-yes-ria, lalu meletakkan jam tadi dan mulai melihat ke arah paperbag lainnya. "Eh tapi Hun, bagaiman bisa kau menebak dengan mudah" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah berpikir. "Yah sebenarnya sih..."

 _Flasback saat belanja_

 _Sehun dan Luhan baru kembali dari acara melihat-lihat sepatu, ya mereka hanya melihat-lihat, karena menurut Luhan tidak ada yang bagus atau cocok untuk nya. Saat HunHan lagi berkeliling, HunHan menemukan Suho dan Yixing yang lagi ada di tempat jam, jadi HunHan pun menghampiri pasangan itu. Sesampai nya di situ Luhan pamit pada Sehun untuk ke toilet. Sehun hanya mengangguk, karena toilet nya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Jadi Sehun menghampiri Suho._

 _"Hyung" Sehun menepuk bahu Suho. Suho sedikit terkejut lalu berbalik. "Ah, ternyata Sehun, kau mengagetkan hyung" Sehun hanya menyengir. Suha berbalik lagi ke arah jam-jam tadi. "Apa Hyung lagi ingin membeli jam?" Sehun bertanya. (Yuki : Ya iya lah Hun, masa di tempat jam beli sepatu sih.. Sehun : Terserah Sehun dong, wekk)..*back to story*.. "Iya nih, tapi hyung binggung yang mana? Menurut mu mana yang bagus?" Suho menoleh ke Sehun yang ada di samping nya._

 _"Hmm" Sehun menelusuri setiap jam. "Ah, yang itu bagus Hyung" Sehun menunjuk ke arah jam silver itu,jam digital yang berwarna silver tepatnya._

 _Suho menyuruh penjual jam itu untuk mengambilkan jam itu. Suho lalu mengambil nya dan melihat-lihat jam itu. "Hmm.. Menurutmu ini betulan bagus" Suho menunjukkan jam tadi ke Sehun. "Itu perfect Hyung" Sehun menyengir. Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun._

 _Flashback End_

"Jadi begitu" Sehun masih tersenyum. "Apa terlalu terlihat ya?" Suho menggaruk tengkuk nya canggung. Sedangkan yang lain, hanya sweetdrop.

Ah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya di mana orang tua Sehun, mereka tidak kemana-mana kok, mereka hanya sedang duduk memperhatikan kelakuan Sehun dan teman-teman nya, terkadang mereka juga tertawa meliha mereka.

.

"Hmm" Sehun bergumam, dia mulai berpikir, 'ini dari siapa ya?' Dia melihat hadiah kelima nya, sebuah fur hat. Hadiah yang lain nya berhasil di tebak Sehun, jadi sekarang sisa 4 hadiah dengan topi ini. "Hmm" Sehun kembali bergumam. 'Siapa? Siapa?'. Saat Sehun masih asik dengan pikirannya, Teman-teman dan orang tua Sehun asik cekikikan di belakang Sehun, mau bagaimana lagi ekspresi Sehun sangat lucu.

'Apa Chanyeol Hyung ya? Dia kan suka topi seperti ini. Atau Xiumin Noona?' Sehun masih berpikir keras. Dia memcoba menebak-nebak, mencari kemungkinan terkecil. Hadiah yang berhasil di tebak nya itu, hadiah Suho, Chen, Yixing, Jongin dan Baekhyun. Jadi tersisa Xiumin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Sudah bisa menebak Hun?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ugh, ini terlalu sulit" Sehun menekuk wajah nya.

"Apa sulit nya. Tinggal tebak saja, kalau salah kau tidak dapat hadiah nya. Mudah kan?" Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat nya menjawab pernyataan Sehun dengan santai.

Rasa nya ingin Sehun menjitak atau melempar Hyung nya yang ini ke Segitiga bermuda, sekalian di makan monster seperti di film Percy Jackson. Tapi Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas kesal dan kembali berpikir.

'Eh kalau di pikir-pikir aku ada melihat Chan Hyung dan Baek Noona di toko topi, hmm. Tapi bisa saja mereka membeli untuk diri sendiri. Ah, tapi..'

"Topi ini dari... Um Chanyeol Hyung kurasa" Sehun berkata dengan ragu.

Chanyeol menganga, Xiumin menghela napas kecil sedangkan yang lain nya hanya tertawa geli.

"Benar tidak?" Sehun bersuara lagi.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Sehun lalu merangkul nya. "Hun aku tau kalau aku memang suka fur hat, tapi aku tidak mungkin membelikanmu itu juga, lebih baik untuk ku" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun dramatisir.

"Yeay, akhirnya Sehun salah. Muahaha" Dengan tidak setia kawan nya Jongin malah terbahak-bahak di atas penderitaan Sehun.

"Cih. Awas kau Kkamjong" Sehun meletakkan fur hat itu di bagian meja lainnya. Lalu mengambil paper bag yang paling kecil dari yang lain. Saat Sehun mengeluarkan benda yang ada di paperbag itu, dia langsung melongo. Ya kurang lebih dengan yang lain nya, tidak semua sih. Tapi inti nya mereka sweetdroop. Ya, kalian tau kan apa minuman kesukaan Sehun? Yup Bubble tea, benda itu lah yang ada di tangan Sehun sekarang.

"Oh astaga, orang macam apa yang memberikan Sehun bubble tea untuk hadiah ulang tahun nya" Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Siapapun yang membelikan itu, benar-benar pelit.

Sehun mulai melakukan observasi#ea. Orang yabg tersisa kan, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baby Deer-nya#ehm. Karena fur hat tadi salah, jadi dia tidak tau itu dari siapa. Intinya bubble tea ini dulu. 'Hm, kalau Xiumin Noona? Ah, sepertinya tidak mungkin' Mengingat sifat Xiumin seperti apa, itu tidak akan mungkin. 'Kalau Luhannie, tentu saja tidak mungkin' Hello masa iya yeojachingu nya, memberinya bubble tea saat ulangtahun nya. 'Kyungsoo Noona? Tidak mungkin juga, no no no' Kyungsoo itu kurang lebih nya Xiumin jadi pasti agak mustahil. 'Ah, Chanyeol hyung. Pasti dia, orang bodoh macam apa lagi yang akan membelikan hadiah ini, aku tau kalau aku suka bubble tea, tapi gak gini-gini juga kali' Sehun mulai mengomel dalam batin nya.

"Bubble tea ini dari Chanyeol hyung" Sehun berkata santai lebih ke malas sih.

"Wah, benar. Bagaimana kau bisa menebak dengan benar?" Astaga Chanyeol. Yang lainnya hanya memandang aneh ke Chanyeol, dan sweetdrop(again) tentu nya.-kecuali Baekhyun, dia kan tau.

Sehun memutar bola mata nya malas. Mengabaikan Chanyeol, dia lalu mulai mengambil paperbag lainnya.

.

Dua paperbag salah, jadi dia kehilangan dua hadiah lagi. Sekarang tinggal satu hadiah, dia lalu mengambil benda yang ada di dalam paperbag itu, dia mendapati kotak sepatu di dalam nya. Di buka nya kotak sepatu itu dan mendapati Sepatu kets berwarna hitam putih, dominasi hitam sih, dengan tali putih, dan gambar kepala rusa di samping sepatu nya. 'Eh, ini kan sepatu..'

 _Flasback saat belanja(again)_

 _Sehun dan Luhan sedang ada di toko sepatu, tadi kan kata Luhan dia ingin ngelihat-lihat sepatu, sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka berputar, tapi seperti nya Luhan belum menemukan Sepatu yang menarik, sampai-sampai mereka ada di tempat sepatu bagian cowok._

 _"Eh, Hannie ini, tempat sepatu cowok, bukan kah kau mencari sepatu untuk mu?" Sehun memandang Luhan binggung._

 _"Ah, benarkah?" Luhan memandang kesekeliling nya. "Kalau gitu, kita keluar saja, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku Hun" Luhan tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Sehun perlahan._

 _Baru saja 3 langkah mereka berjalan, Sehun menghentikan langkah nya, membuat Luhan juga berhenti. "Kenapa Hun?" Luhan menatap binggung namjachingu nya itu._

 _"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kajja" Sebelum Sehun menarik Luhan pergi, Luhan sempat melihat kemana arah pandangan Sehun tadi. Ke arah salah satu sepatu kets yabg terpajang di situ. Jadi Luhan yersenyum. Sepertinya dia menemukan hadiah untuk Sehun._

 _End Of Flashback_

'Wah, kok bisa ada di sini, satu-satu nya kemungkinan cuma...' Sehun tersenyum mantap. Lalu menghadap teman-temannya. "Ini dari My baby Deer" Sehun tersenyum ceria, seperti nya dia senang sekali, padahal belum tentu itu dari Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Sehun tau itu berarti iya. Jadi Sehun langsung mendekati Luhan dan memeluk yeoja-nya itu. Yah, dia masih ingat kalau orangtua nya masih ada, jadi dia hanya memeluk Luhan-nya.

"Terimakasih Hannie, Saranghae " Sehun berbisik di samping telinga Luhan. Luhan yang sudah ber-blushing-ria itu menjawab penyataan Sehun. "Iya Hunnie, Nado " Bahkan saat Sehun mencium pipi nya itu lebih membuat wajah Luhan makin merah.

"EHM!" Sontak HunHan yang lagi berlovely-dovely itu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, yang ternyata dari teman-teman mereka.

"Come on guys, masih ada kami di sini" Baekhyun memutar bola mata nya malas. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya.

Sedangkan HunHan mereka hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah merah.

"Eh, Hun aku ada hadiah lagi untuk mu" Jongin mendekat ke arah Sehun dengan tangan kanan yang berada di belakang punggung nya.

"Benarkah? Berikan padaku?" Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangan nya ke arah Jongin.

"Ini" Dengan cepat Jongin mengoleskan krim kue yang sudah ada di tangannya ke wajah Sehun.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, awas kau!" Sehun menyingkirkan krim yang ada di wajah nya. Lalu mengejar Jongin yang melarikan diri sambil tertawa. Sedang yang lainnya hanya tertawa, apalagi Chanyeol dan Chen.

Sehun yang geram melihat Chanyeol dan Chen tertawa, akhirnya mengoleskan krim ke wajah Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan.

"Yak!" Chanyeol dan Chen bersamaan.#mereka berdua kompak bngtt hari ini#wkwk

"Awas kau Oh Sehun" Chanyeol berjalan menuju kue Sehun, mengambil krim nya dan berlari mengejar Sehun yang tertawa mengejek ke arah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chen malah pergi ke toilet, untuk membersihkan wajah nya. 'Tampilan itu nomor satu' Chen membantin.#yaelah Chen.

Dan begitulah ulangtahun Sehun, penuh dengan canda dan tawa.^^

.

TBC

.

Chap ini full HunHan.. n cara ngasih hadiah nya kykk exo showtime ep 3.. hehe

Sorry ya kalau jelek.. Masalah nya Yuki sekarang merangkap jadi ChanBaekHardShipper, jadi KaiSoo nyy kurang dapat. Yuki perlu bersemedi di bawah air terjun, dan akhirnya mendapatkan sedikit feel#lebay#wkwk.

Yah, segitu dlu ya. Yuki akan berusaha supaya ceritanya gk flat dan membosan kan.


End file.
